Hair extensions are commonly employed to effectively thicken or lengthen a person's natural hair.
Hair extensions are typically provided in the form of a hair weft, in which single hair strands are connected to along a narrow strip-like base or seam that can be affixed to the hair or scalp of a person using a number of different methods.
For self-installation, hair wefts can be clipped into a wearer's natural hair, but can create an unnatural bulky appearance, can cause discomfort, cannot be worn while sleeping, can fall out at inappropriate times and can damage the natural hair. Also the suggested wear time is 5 hours or less.
Other methods include adhesive bonding of the hair weft to natural hair, which again can cause excessive damage to the natural hair.
Accordingly, there is a desire for hair extension products and application methods that can allow long-term wearing of hair extensions with reduced or eliminated damage to the wearer's natural hair.